Collaboration systems include any system which enables persons to share data, analyze data, upload data, and share results among a group of users. These systems are useful and a whole industry has emerged to develop and improve upon practical applications that take advantage of the connectivity these networks provide.
Currently, there is no disclosure available of any web-enabled system especially adapted for clinical research and clinical management of cardiovascular risk using ambulatory blood pressure monitoring (ABPM) and actigraphy. Software tools available with ABPM monitors and actigraphs are limited to standalone computers and are not designed to manage large clinical research studies and clinical trials. Furthermore, software tools and systems available do not include ABPM and synchronized actigraphy data management to support large scale research studies and do not include statistical techniques, ABPM indices, and ABPM/actigraphy specific methods to support the necessary research tasks to conduct cardiovascular risk studies and clinical trials.